1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modular jack connector, and more particularly to a modular jack connector having improved magnetic module having improved characteristics under a simple configuration.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0176408 published on Jul. 9, 2009 discloses an electrical connector comprising an insulative housing defining a cavity, a contact module received in the insulative housing, a shielding cage mounted on the insulative housing. The contact module comprises a paddle board having a first and a second side faces, a plurality of contacts mounted at the first side face of the paddle board and electrically connected with the paddle board, a plurality of magnetic modules mounted on the second side face of the paddle board, and a converting module carrying a plurality of converting contacts mounted at the second side face of the paddle board. The paddle board has a plurality of through holes extending through the first and second side faces. The converting contacts of the converting module are inserted through the through holes. The magnetic module comprises a magnetic core and a plurality of wires winding around the magnetic core.
The magnetic module is formed by winding a plurality of coils around a magnetic core. Such a magnetic module is then soldered to the paddle board directly or through a base with conductive pins.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0186124 published on Aug. 7, 2008 discloses a wire-less inductive device. The inductive device comprises a magnetic core embedded in top and bottom headers or substrates, a plurality of through-hole vias or a plurality of connecting elements disposed around the magnetic core.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0111598 published on May 17, 2007 discloses a receptacle assembly having a substrate and a plurality of electrical components, e.g., magnetic elements, resistive elements, capacitive elements disposed on the substrate.
Hence, a modular jack connector having improved magnetic module is highly desired.